Farces et Attrappes
by klarolisia
Summary: Klaus et Caroline vivent ensemble à présent. Il peint... Mais Caroline aussi a trouvé sa passion... Elle écrit des fictions.


**Farces et attrapes !**

**Mars 2013 dans un coin du monde**

Klaus et Caroline étaient en couple à présent. Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder peindre, préparer ses couleurs à l'ancienne, les étaler sur une palette, les mélanger. Autant de gestes auxquels elle s'était habituée au fils des mois. Les odeurs aussi étaient importantes, elle les appréciait tout particulièrement. L'originel la peignait souvent et ils s'adressaient tous deux des regards complices. Bien sûr qu'il arrivait qu'ils soient coquins et dans ce cas, ils faisaient une pause dans leurs tâches respectives pour se consumer dans une délicieuse étreinte charnelle.

La blonde se savait mauvaise pour ne pas dire catastrophiquement nulle pour le pinceau. Mais elle avait trouvé sa voie elle aussi, elle s'était mise à l'écriture. Et l'alpha, pour qu'ils soient le plus souvent ensemble possible lui avait même concédé une place dans son atelier. Elle écrivait des fictions où elle se mettait en scène avec celui qui partageait sa vie. Pour pouvoir publier, comme il lui fallait un lien avec une série ou un livre, elle avait naturellement choisi « titi l'embrouille », très réputé dans le monde vampirique pour son rôle d'enquiquineur public numéro 1. Ce personnage, qu'elle adorait venait, dans ses histoires, toujours au moment où on ne l'attendait pas et mettait un brave bazar pour son plus grand plaisir. Klaus, très amoureux de sa blonde, la regardait du coin de l'œil en s'amusant de ses gestuelles, celles que font le acteurs de théâtre quand ils répètent les tirades de certains classiques. C'est ainsi qu'elle se mettait en scène pour construire ses chapitres. Il venait souvent lire au dessus de son épaule et elle intervenait toujours de la même façon.

- Mais enfin ! Ça ne se fait pas de venir perturber l'artiste dans son élan Klaus.

- Tu regardes bien mes toiles prendre forme au fur et à mesure et je ne m'en offense pas.

- C'est vrai ! Alors elle se levait, il s'asseyait sur son siège et elle prenait place sur ses genoux. Ainsi coincé, elle profitait de l'occasion pour lui demander. Tu voudrais bien me faire un petit plaisir ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Lui demandait-il à chaque fois l'œil lumineux.

- A ton avis ? En le picorant de petits baisers du cou aux oreilles et en finissant toujours d'un long baiser.

- Tu m'as convaincu. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Disait-il, pressé de passer à l'étape suivante.

- J'ai écrit un petit dialogue entre Titi et moi pour mon prochain chapitre et je me demandais si tu accepterais de lire ses répliques, que je me rende compte de ce que cela donne.

- Hum ! Je trouve que ce Titi prend beaucoup de ton temps. Je devrais peut-être m'occuper de lui. Attention ! J'opte souvent pour des mesures radicales.

- C'est pas lui qui aura la récompense en tout cas. Il se ressaisit.

- Tout juste, recentrons-nous sur l'essentiel.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Attention Klaus ! C'est moi qui commence ok ?

- Parfait. Mais tu m'as mis un petit rôle quand même ?

- Oui ! On fait des cochonneries dans la cuisine à un moment !

- Hum ! Ça me met en appétit.

- Bon je te présente l'histoire. C'est donc Titi qui me parle de sa fiction et qui me raconte ce que lui disent ses lecteurs.

- C'est partit alors.

Il adorait lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas tant ses textes qu'il appréciait mais surtout ce moment entre eux qui lui rappelait comme la vie était plus douce depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Il était heureux et il lui reconnaissait une forme de talent. Tout du moins celui de le divertir et de le récompenser merveilleusement bien ! Ils commencèrent la lecture :

- Bon alors quoi de neuf niveau plume Titi ?

- Écoute c'est simple, j'ai retiré purement et simplement ma fiction du site sur lequel elle était publiée.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Comment se fait-il ?

- C'est simple, j'ai fait un OS sur un autre couple qui m'a rapporté 40 reviews dithyrambiques en moins de 72 heures alors que sur mon histoire à 38 chapitres, certains n'en n'avaient que trois. Remarque ! je ne l'ai pas mal prit du tout mais tu penses bien, je suis passée directement à la concurrence.

- Et ils t'ont dit quoi ?

- Certains m'ont dit ne pas avoir le temps de me laisser un mot ! Les pauvres, c'est vrai que la vie file vite quand même quand on est un simple humain. Moi ! En tant que personnage de BD j'ai encore de l'avenir.

- Sans déconner ?

- Tu vois bien comme je marre (le plus sérieusement du monde). Je leur ai demandé également comment ils faisaient pour pouvoir prendre vingt minutes de leur précieux temps pour lire un chapitre sans en trouver deux supplémentaires pour faire une petite review.

- Ben oui ! Logique et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont répondu ?

- J'attends la réponse ! Mais je comprends qu'ils prennent le temps d'y réfléchir ! Et il pouffa de rire.

- Autre chose ?

- Ouais ! Tu en as une qui m'a dit qu'elle était tellement prise par l'intrigue que …

- Que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est puissant apparemment ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai de sacrés pouvoirs que j'ignorais complètement jusqu'à présent. Celui de faire en sorte de happer tellement le lecteur qu'il en a les doigts qui tremblent et qu'il n'arrive plus à taper un mot sur son clavier. Heureusement que je l'ai retiré du site, j'aurais pu être attaqué si ça se trouve ?

- Ne rigole pas, je crois que j'ai le même don que toi. Il ne manquerait plus que j'ai un procès !

- Ben dis donc, on est des supers mégas puissants nous les franchouillards. Note qu'on devrait peut-être faire un concours de la fic la moins « reviewée ». Avec un peu de chance on sera tous ex æquo non ? Sinon tu en as qui sont quand même honnêtes tu vas me dire !

- Ah bon ? Il y en a ?

- Ben ouais, ils le disent « je suis un peu feignante ! ». Mais bon quand même quoi ! Même pas trouver deux minutes pour faire une review c'est plus de la fainéantise. Et on te dit ça tranquille hein, à toi qui y passes des heures. Comme quoi ton temps vaut moins que celui d'un autre.

- Je te jure les gens alors !

- Mais c'est que je n'ai pas terminé figure toi. Il faut le vivre je t'assure.

- J'en ai un autre qui me dit « Mais si tu vois des vues, c'est que ton histoire plait ».

- Tu crois que c'est un code entre eux alors ?

- C'est possible ou le jeu du qui dit « vues » dit « plait » je ne sais pas bien. Je ne connais que 1, 2, 3 soleil moi tu sais.

- Mais ils tournent à quoi ?

- Si seulement j'avais la recette ? Je cherche depuis je te le dis parce qu'ils hallucinent grave du bulbe.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as pire quand même !

- J'en ai une qui me dit « Mais si je te mets 10 reviews par chapitre, tu reprends ? »

- C'est un peu radical comme procédé non ? Sans doute une extrémiste !

- Comme je ne connais pas le pseudo et pourtant mes reviewers, je ne les oublie pas, mais bon ça peut arriver. Je cherche, je regarde, je fouille, je fouine, je finis par saliver et m'essouffler, je suis quasi à genoux mais j'ai presque terminé alors je persévère. Et à force de creuser je conclus… Et c'est bien ce que je me disais depuis le début. Cette charmante fille n'en a jamais laissé une seule sur 38 chapitres et 70 000 mots !

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si ! Si !

- Et c'est tout ?

- Non ! Figure-toi que ce n'est pas terminé. J'ai de la chance je t'assure, j'en ai quelques uns qui sortent de l'école du rire. Et des majors de promos. J'ai de quoi me la péter moi Madame. Mes lecteurs ne sont pas n'importe qui.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Alors, il y en a un qui poursuit ainsi : Tu sais qu'un autre auteur viendra et écrira et on t'oubliera.

- Que de manifestations de respect et de considération ! Tu n'as pas versé une larmichette quand même ?

- J'ai pas pu, je n'avais pas de mouchoir sous la main. Mais j'en ai eu de toutes sortes. J'ai aussi un philosophe dans le groupe.

- Ah bon !

- Oui, il m'a demandé de m'interroger sur ma petite étincelle d'écrivain, à savoir si je l'avais perdue ou pas.

- Et c'est quoi ce truc là ? Un hallucinogène puissant ?

- Je ne sais pas sans doute un auteur sorcier qui écrit un briquet à la main. Une étincelle ? Hum ça y est … Peut-être qu'après quelques heures de yoga, tout à coup te vient une idée et ça fait une étincelle ? Arf non, c'est généralement une lumière ! Bon je ne sais pas alors !

- Et les autres auteurs en pensent quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'en ai parlé à une amie auteure et elle m'a dit : Les réactions que tu as sont particulièrement édifiantes... Pas le temps, trop prise dans l'intrigue, pas mon ordi, mon chien a mangé mon clavier, les excuses sont à l'infini...

- S'ils t'entendaient ? Qu'est-ce qu'il diraient ?

- Ils rigoleraient j'en suis certain, tu ne peux quand même pas aligner autant d'ignominies sans en avoir sous la pédale. Ce sont des humoristes en herbes c'est certain. De grands farceurs ! Et puis ce qui est clair c'est que niveau review, je crains rien. Ils sont tous vaccinés. (en rigolant)

- Bon et alors tu comptes faire quoi avec ta fic ? Tu ne vas quand même pas l'abandonner.

- Nonnnnnnn ! C'est mon bébé… Je vais continuer… Avec mes reviewers ! Les lecteurs anonymes je les laisse à leur gratitude… Celle de l'ignorance ou des chiffres au choix. J'ai pas le trop le temps de m'occuper d'eux, j'ai un gâteau dans le four.

- On a bien rigolé quand même ! Ça valait le coup de se faire une petite conversation je te le dis.

- Et encore ! Je t'ai fait le résumé d'une petite partie. Je peux te faire un deuxième tour si tu veux.

- Comme quoi ! C'est amusant finalement ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

- Je l'avais écrit justement dans mon profil du compte, qu'on avait pas défini le rôle de chacun en parlant des lecteurs et de moi, l'auteur, mais à y réfléchir, j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est toujours l'auteur le chat. (Et ils se firent un sourire entendu.)

Il terminèrent et Klaus intervint :

- Mais tu m'avais dit que j'aurais un petit rôle ?

- Je t'ai menti, tu en as un grand… le premier qui arrive dans la cuisine saute sur l'autre.

Elle se leva et partit avec sa vitesse vampirique, laissant l'alpha réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se mit debout.

- Ohhhhhhhhh toi ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le grand méchant loup, en partant en toute hâte la rejoindre.

* * *

Coucou à tous ! C'est qui qui ... Ben oui c'est toujours bibi !

Rien n'est grave… Et tout est humour.

Merci à tous.

Bisous

Bibi Demi-auteur

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Saphira Swan** : Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ceux qui la liront, comprendront mieux la frustration et le découragement de certains auteurs. C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de partager un bout de soi surtout si c'est pour se prendre des remarques désobligeantes ou déplacées. Mais on ne changera pas le monde. Et pour l'orthographe tu as raison, tu as celle que tu as et tu ne peux pas faire mieux parce que si tel était le cas, tu le ferais. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver quelqu'un capable d'aider, je sais. Continue à écrire et si tu as besoin de moi... N'hésite pas ! Bisous

**justine** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements et aussi **ton humour** ! J'aime ça. Ouvre un compte FF et viens me voir ! Je t'adopte si tu veux. Bisous

**Coralie** : Ma petite fille adorée n'est jamais loin. Et oui, encore une fois mamie fait des siennes ! Tu dois commencer à avoir l'habitude non ? Mais mon petit doigt me dit que celle là tu ne t'y attendais pas hein ? ptdr Tu sais bien quoi ! Finalement c'est tout moi ce genre d'humour non ? Bon on se retrouve là où tu sais... Bisous

**Guest Grrrr** : Coucou toi ! C'est trop cool. J'attends donc ton compte pour pouvoir te faire bénéficier de la suite de "Pour une autre danse". Pour ce qui est du Kololine ou Koline (je préfère Koline ! hi hi hi), Il existe déjà "banana frita" et il s'appelle "Un noël à Chicago". Alors méfie-toi que ce ne soit pas moi qui grrrrrr parce que tu ne l'as pas trouvé suffisamment vite ! hi hi hi Trop contente de t'avoir retrouvée. niarck niarck

**Julou** : Non mais tu ne vas pas me servir des questions d'égo à deux balles quand même. Fais un compte, appelle-toi Ginette si tu veux mais passe outre tes considérations hormonales et fais en sorte de pouvoir continuer à lire cette fiction ! Non mais. Et je suis certaine que tu n'es pas le seul garçon à lire des fictions, à le dire par contre oui... Continue à prouver que ! Si ça te pose un réel problème dans ce cas tu peux regarder sur mon profil et aller t'inscrire sur notre forum. Je mettrai pour toi les prochains chapitres dessus. Attention ce sera dans un section réservée aux inscrits donc il faut que tu t'inscrives... Alleeeeeeezzzzzzzz Julouuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Du cran. J'ai pas envie de te perdre.


End file.
